I am Hope
by Fire's Eternity
Summary: one year after "I am Number Four". nowww, mind me, i did not watch the movie no matter how much i want to, only the book which was amazing, enjoyyy :D  ... on hiatus. lonnggggg, long hiatus. sorry o.o;;
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"The clock is running. Make the most of today. Time waits for no man. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why it is called the present."_

_~Alice Morse Earle_

We're stronger.

We're faster.

We're beyond humans.

But…

_They_ are beyond us.

There's too many.

One-to-one, any of us can easily win, me, Sam, Six, or Bernie.

Fifty-to-one.

Now...

That's a different story.

What we've been through makes us look older. The fact we've been shot at, stabbed, chased, hunted, and been in danger during every second after we set foot on Earth has taken its toll, on both of us. Sam's eyes are starting to grow faster than his body, his eyes now darker, more secretive. Even he's beginning to change.

I have dozens of scars now. So does Six, but we call her Ethelia now, either that, Six, or Ethel. I have a grid of white scars from a torture machine the Mogadorians had. Two weeks before Six, Sam, and Bernie could track me down. Two weeks of scars, screams, and torture.

Why they didn't kill me?

I don't know.

But I learned a few of their names, and I have them engraved in my mind to make sure they die slowly.

Reth. Junea. Ulic. Heryn. They will die at my hands.

But we're all alive, us four. We're still searching for the others. The charms have been broken, any of us can be killed now.

But through it all, we're alright. Somewhat.

It's a miracle we're sane.

I've changed, though. A lot.

A year's a long time to go without a father-like Cêpan to tell me what to do.

John Smith died with Henri.

After I opened the chest my father of a Cêpan, everything changed. But some secrets remain secrets for a reason.

I am Number Four.

My name is not John Smith. Not anymore.

It's Sethil La'Cael.

And I am the leader of the Garde Reborn.

* * *

><p>ok, trust me, the next chapter is gonna be a heck of a lot longer o.o;;<p>

and yeah, i made up the names. XD seth and ethel are nice names though, dont you think?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_There is the past, the present, and the future. Forget the past, you forget yourself. Lose the present, and you lose your life. Give up the future, and you're a walking corpse. Lose all three… God have mercy on your soul."_

_~"Wanderer", unprofessional poet, writer_

Ethel motioned forward, Seth dashing to her hiding place under some branches. They had both dyed their hair black, their faces smeared with ash to hide their more visible hues.

She turned invisible, quickly slipping past a few guards.

Sam and Bernie had stayed at "home," a cave they had meticulously hidden behind stones, dirt, and plants, including vines and some large bushes.

Supposedly, the Mogadorians had a Cêpan in this camp, torturing him or her for the location of the Loric he or she protected.

The guards suddenly fell, both turning to dust and ash.

Seth rushed to Ethel who had reappeared behind where the guards had been.

"Quick, they're going to notice them missing," she hissed.

They rushed into the abandoned building, leaving too mounds of dust behind them, blown away by the wind in seconds.

Ethel quickly rid them of two more guards before they could see Seth. She would run a bit ahead of them, coming back to lead him through the safest route.

She grabbed his hand, both of them vanishing from sight as they snuck past a squad of Mogadorians.

Then they heard what they were saying.

"You think that idiot will break sometime soon?" one grumbled. "I wish they would just kill her."

"Doubt it. Cêpans are a tough bunch, even if they can't fight."

"She's going to die soon."

"She doesn't care."

The Mogadorians walked out of earshot.

Ethel took a breath.

"Move, fast," Seth snapped quietly, both of them sprinting towards the holding cells.

* * *

><p>She gently put her ear to the door, wincing slightly as her sensitive ears touched the cold metal.<p>

"Empty," she whispered.

Seth was already rushing to the next door.

"Here," he said, his fingers brushing over the heavily-built handle, glancing over the locked entrance.

She ran over, her ear pressed to the door. Labored breathing.

"After I open this lock, I bet alarms are going to go off. They have cameras everywhere, it's a miracle if we don't get caught."

"We won't need much time," he said.

Ethel touched the lock, her fingers blazing red as a flame much hotter than most earthly substances erupted from her fingertips, blazing through the right side of the door, cutting the locks and alarm links.

She pushed the door open, the young woman in it swiftly backing away from the two Garde members.

Seth walked forward, using Lumen to burn through the chains, using a more concentrated beam to unlock the wrist and leg clamps, careful not to cut her feet or hands off.

"Who are you?" she whispered as Seth helped her to her feet.

"I'm Six," Ethel said curtly, looking out the infiltrated cell room, making sure no Mogadorians had seen them. "He's Four."

"My name is Taline," she said softly, "I'm Nine's Cêpan."

"Where is Nine?" Seth said, his eyes widening. "Is he safe?"

"_She_ is safe. I made sure of that. I'll show you to our hideout soon."

Ethel glanced at the hundreds of cuts and bruises on her, varying from recent to old, some turning to scabs.

"No. For now, we get you to home and you rest."

"This wall leads outside," she said, indicating the back wall. "Cut through this, and then there's a hallway. Cut through that and we can get out faster."

Ethel was already blazing through it with her fire. Seth quickly brought Lumen back, the harshly bright beam of light joining with her fire.

Ethel swore as the alarms started blaring, "Damn it," she growled, kicking the improvised exit through, the circular disc flying into the hallway as Seth picked up the Cêpan, diving through the hole as Ethel drew her guns, clearing the hallway.

She indicated for the other wall, "Cut it down," she snapped, diving into a crevice as Mogadorians started appearing.

"They won't take long to figure out how we got here!" she hissed loudly, shooting a few "Mogs," turning them to dust.

"I'm working on it, damn!" he snapped angrily, using Lumen once again to cut yet another hole into the wall. A bullet grazed his face, prompting him to swear some more.

He kicked open a two feet by two feet hole, pushing the Cêpan outside, the woman yelping with pain as she touched the still-hot metal edges, burning a bit of skin off.

He held out his hands.

Ethel threw him her guns, running across the halls as he poured fire down both sides of the hallways as she dove through the hole he had cut.

Shooting a few more shots, he threw himself through the exit, tossing Ethel her guns, "Run!" he roared, urging them towards the forest surrounding the old building compound, the shouts and yells of Mogadorians behind them.

* * *

><p>Seth put out their smokeless fire, kicking the pit to pieces, throwing the ashes into a shrub as he tossed the Cêpan a blanket from the pack inside the car.<p>

"Get in, we'll be at our hideout by tomorrow morning," he said, making sure his fake driver's license was in his wallet, holding a debit card with a near-unlimited amount of money that they used only for food and necessities.

Ethel swung herself into shotgun, shutting the Mustang's door.

After learning that the Mogadorians had transports, they had gotten one of the fastest cars they could find. It could still fit five people, and they still had their truck just in case.

Taline lay down in the backseat, Ethel gingerly rubbing a cut she had gotten from diving through their exit.

"You going to be alright? We have the med kit in the back," he said.

She shook her head, using a tissue to wipe the blood off her bicep, hissing slightly with the pain.

Seth sighed, reaching behind the seat to pull a white box out, opening it.

He quickly swabbed her gash with alcohol, Ethel gritting her teeth as he gently dried it off with a tissue. He put a salve over the tear in her arm, using a long strip of cloth to bind it, tying it with finality.

She blushed slightly, "Thanks."

He grunted in response, turning on the ignition.

They switched about halfway there, Ethel preferring her left arm over her injured right now for the moment being.

"How long has it been since you two found each other?" Taline asked.

"A year," Seth answered. "A little more. And really, she found me."

Ethel chuckled, "True that. You made me do all the work of finding and you benefit."

"Hey! You _love_ and_ adore_ my company!" Seth complained.

She laughed, punching his arm playfully, "Absolutely, as much as I enjoy getting shot at."

He made a face of mock-hurt.

She winked at him, the Cêpan watching the two playfully tease each other with an amused look.

"Is anyone else with you?"

"Sam, his alien-obsessed friend, Bernie, or Hadley, his Chimaera. We're looking for Five, he's somewhere in Texas."

"Your Cêpans?"

Both Garde hesitated.

"Dead," Seth said after sharing a knowing glance with Ethel. "Mine was killed a year ago. Hers, four years back."

Her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh… I'm sorry," she said softly.

Ethel shrugged.

"Nine is in Montana," Taline said. "I think she said that a picture of you was on the Internet."

Seth sighed, running a hand through his lengthening blond hair.

"That'd be me."

Quiet.

Ethel broke the silence.

"We should split up, you go for Nine, I'll go find Five."

"No," Seth said quickly. "We can't split up, it's too risky."

The girl looked over at her friend, "Seth, we don't have time. Even after we find Nine and Five, we need to find Eight and Seven, and we're _running out of time_. The Mogs are going to find us sooner or later, and we'll need all six of the Garde."

"And if we split up they have more of a chance of killing us!"

She pulled the car into a passing rest stop.

"Stay here," she said to Taline, the two Lorics walking a few paces until they stood near the trees, their natural attunement to nature due to their Garde abilities and their connection to Lorien.

"We need to split up."

"Ethelia, you are crazy," Seth growled. "Look, last time we split up, you nearly got killed, I got tortured, Sam and Bernie nearly got caught, and you're suggesting we split up, _again_?"

"Yes!"

Seth angrily clenched his fists, sighing and releasing his tension. "Look, Ethel, if we split up, we're easier targets. Two Garde are better than one, no matter how strong that one is. I don't doubt you, you've proven over and over that you're an amazing fighter, but I don't want us split up. It's too risky."

"You need to learn to be risky then," she said softly.

He turned, drumming his fingers repeatedly on a tree.

A tentative hand rested on his shoulder.

"I promise I'll try my best to stay safe," she murmured. "I'm brave, not stupid."

"Too brave," he said, smiling a bit.

She smirked, "Then you're a chicken," she teased.

He reached around his neck, pulling his charm off from around his head, putting it around her neck.

"It'll keep you safe. It'll grow warm if a Mogadorian is close."

She nodded, taking his hand in hers in their traditional farewell handshake, their hands clasped between them and shoulder-level.

"You know the way to Montana? It's a few hundred miles from here."

"I'm more worried about Texas," he said. "You should take the car."

"I'll walk to the cave and get the truck," she said. "Mustangs aren't a really familiar sight in Texas. Trucks are."

He hesitated, his cerulean eyes still holding worry.

She smiled, pinching his arm, "You done worrying, captain?"

He gave a weak grin, "Sure, let's say that. Stay safe, alright? We'll meet back in a week, nine days if we can't. The base."

"Roger that, captain," she said. "Don't worry much, I'll take Bernie and Sam with me. They're helpful when it comes to running things over."

She ruffled his hair, which was pretty comical, seeing that he was nearly a clear two inches taller than her. She smiled one last time before running into the forest.

He ran back to the Mustang, throwing the car into a reverse.

"Which way to Montana?"

* * *

><p>AN: alrightttt… ok, fine, it was a bit short I'll admit that…<p>

And Sethil is pronounced Seth-EEL, hard "e" sound, Ethelia is pronounced eh-THEH-lee-ah, Taline is TAH-leen, you all know the rest

And I'm thinking… should I try and make a Loric language? I mean, it won't be much but it'll add a bit of "me" into the story…

Yeah, imma do it :D don't worry, I'll make it sound pretty ^-^

Oh and btw, I kinda want to know, does anyone know who Wanderer is?

* * *

><p><strong>MileyRayCyruslover11 – <strong>heh… maybe? We'll see ^-^ don't eat me. I just like suspense~ keep reviewing though! if you have any suggestions id love any :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_To the green fields of Lorien they drift_

_Come the weary and heavy hearted_

_To the place they call home_

_Come those who left to help the weak_

_To the soft, quiet forests they walk, hearken_

_Here come the ones who long for the gentle breeze_

_To Lorien we all return_

_Where our hearts belong_

_~Song of Lorien, written by Wanderer_

Seth sat on the hood of his Mustang, chewing on a piece of beef jerky. Of the things he liked about Earth, he figured out that however good most things tasted, it was the calories that were important. He needed a lot, and he tended to buy a lot of things with high calories to keep all of them going.

After being delayed for nearly three days by a Mogadorian ambush, they had finally gotten through the line of aliens with minimal damage to the car, much to his relief. He had not paid thirty-thousand grand just to have it blown up by a bunch of trigger-happy Mogs.

Taline looked around the forest he had pulled into (probably illegally), her eyes taking in the natural landscape around them.

They had passed into Idaho not long ago, taking advantage of the car-less roads.

"Around three-hundred miles," he said. "Would she still be there?"

"Probably."

Then quieter: "Hopefully."

Seth grimaced as they stayed like that, watching the sun begin to set.

"Let's move. It'll be safer during night."

* * *

><p>Ethel idly tapped the side of the truck with the hand hanging out of her window, Sam and Bernie Kosar playing some game involving the Chimaera in dog form leaping all over the truck.<p>

"Sam, sit still," Ethel grumbled.

"You got grumpier since John left," the human teased, kicking her playfully. "Is there a reason why?"

"No," she said stiffly.

Sam gently elbowed Bernie, winking knowingly.

The Chimaera almost smiled.

* * *

><p>Gath looked around, his dark eyes taking in the scenery without emotion.<p>

His gill-like nose extensions picked up a faint trace of a strange scent he knew all too well.

Too far though, perhaps a hundred miles. He and his men were too tired.

"We rest here tonight," he said as the Mogadorians started setting up camp.

He sat down, his long, jet-black hair extremely bizarre for his race.

He would keep his promise and his vows.

He had to find Sethil Cael of the Garde.

* * *

><p>Seth quietly knocked on the door of the small log cabin, Taline behind him.<p>

His fingers clenched instinctively as he heard nothing.

He motioned for the Cêpan to back up, his hand curling into a fist.

The Loric's arm smashed down the door, him diving through right after it fell, tackling the black-cloaked figure waiting for him on the other side.

He pinned the being to the ground, a boot flying towards his face before he could react, kicking him in the cheek, splitting his skin and drawing blood. The person leapt to his or her feet, kicking out again.

He dodged the foot, lashing back out of pure reflex, his fist caught by his opponent's fist, his other one crashing into the being's stomach as it let out a grunt of surprise. He swung his leg in a wide arc, knocking his rival to the ground before he slammed the Mogadorian to the ground, arms pinned above his head.

"Who are you?" a female voice demanded, instantly taking him aback.

"Sylva!" Taline shouted with relief, running into the house.

The mid-teen girl pulled herself out of Seth's grip, him standing up a bit miffed by the fact that he and another of the Garde had just brawled.

"Taline, are you ok?" the Loric asked.

"Better thanks to the guy you were just fighting," the Cêpan smiled joyously, pulling Seth over. "Seth, this is Sylva, Sylva, this is Number Four, Sethil."

Seth nodded jerkily, his eyes drawn to her extensive weaponry.

"Nice weapons," he said, offering her his hand.

She took it, "Yeah, next time you jump me, give me a chance to pull them out," she said, eyes now looking over him with recognition.

He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not until he saw the mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"I'd rather not," he deadpanned.

She smirked, "Good choice."

She went deeper into the house, a few crashes resulting followed by her grunts of frustration, her finally coming out with two large bags.

She tossed one over her back, hauling the other one, "Tali, let me see your back."

The Cêpan hesitantly pulled up her skin-tight shirt, showing the scars that had rapidly healed thanks to Ethel's and Seth's careful care.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," the guardian reassured, taking the bag out of her Loric's hand. "I can manage it."

Sylva frowned but didn't argue, glancing at Seth.

"We're going, right?"

* * *

><p>Ethel glanced out her rainy windshield, noticing the group of men standing in the path of the car, all in black.<p>

She hit the brake, cursing quietly as she checked her weaponry.

Sam nodded to her, indicating that he was ready, Bernie carefully climbing out the back hatch to the truck-bed.

She kicked open her door, walking to the Mogadorian who looked at her, two defiant pair of eyes glaring at each other.

Then she punched him, throwing the Mogadorian to the wet ground..

"This girl cannot negotiate peace if her life depended on it," Sam grumbled, opening his window to take one shot at a Mogadorian, blowing him to ashes with a frighteningly accurate bullet.

Ethel had already sprang into action, her sword taken from the leader of a large band of Mogadorians they had hunted down five months ago, Seth having the other of the twin blades.

"She can turn invisible, watch out!" the supposed-leader shouted, shooting at her before a shimmer of blue enveloped her, rain and air replacing where she was.

Rain was not the best condition for invisibility. It still struck you, creating a small rain-less area, giving away where you were, but it was better than nothing.

One Mog yelled with pain as its arm fell to the ground, Ethel reappearing in front of him, her pistol in his face before a pile of sodden ash fell to the ground, washed away by the pouring rain.

Bernie leapt off the top of the truck, now a smaller version of his Chimaera form, the huge horns impaling a screaming Mogadorian before the Chimaera ripped its throat out, turning yet another into ash.

Ethel was dueling with the leader, a black eye forming where she had punched him, both fighters quite equally matched.

Sam leapt out the top hatch, rolling as he had been teaching himself, diving behind a tree on the side of the road as he peeked around the large tree, blowing another alien to ash.

"Just like the games, just like the games," he muttered to himself. "Yeah, with them trying to kill you for real. This is always fun."

"You were a fool to split up," the leader hissed, his sword flying in a fury of slashes and parries as she retaliated. "Already, my brethren have found where Four is and are slowly closing in on him. There will be no dawn after tonight. Not for him at least."

"Liar," she growled, using her scabbard to block another slash while she leapt over her opponent.

"Do not worry," the thing chuckled throatily. "You will feel the scar of the fall of the fourth sometime within the next five days."

Lightning blazed from her fingertips, throwing the leader to the ground, his body in a spasm and his sword clattering to the ground.

She drove her sword into his stomach, ending her lightning attack.

"You will die first, Mogadorian," she purred.

"Lightning was not one of your powers," he gasped.

She winked, "There is much to learn then."

The remaining Mogadorians had vanished, Sam coming out from some bushes, his hair a mess as he irritably shoved it out of his face.

"Sword's mine," he said, picking up the leader's sword. "I am pissed enough to hack one of those idiots to pieces."

Ethel smirked despite the gnawing worry in the back of her head.

"All yours."

She was an idiot to have split up with Seth…

"After we find Five, we're going to find Seth and Nine."

Sam glanced at her, throwing a towel over his seat and hers before sitting down, drying his hair with another towel Bernie had dragged from the back compartment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>Seth watched the sunrise from the rest stop over the mountain road, the bright red sun so different from the blue sun of Lorien.<p>

"Did you find anyone else?"

"Six has been with me for the past year along with a Chimaera and Sam, my friend," he said absentmindedly, observing the birds flying in the air. "No Cêpans."

"They died?"

He nodded wordlessly.

Sylva sat next to him, "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. He died how he wanted to, killing Mogs left and right."

They stayed silent.

"Do you want to go back to Lorien?" she asked, abruptly breaking the quiet.

He raised an eyebrow, looking over at her with confusion, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? It's my real home,_ our_ real home. Why, don't you?"

She hesitated.

"I don't know why I'm fighting for a home I don't even remember… I was too young for memories, I can't remember the smell of Lorien air… the look of Lorien, all I know is what Tali showed me."

"Well, I don't know much either. But it's better than this world."

* * *

><p>The Mogadorian watched through his scope, frowning as they went back to the car.<p>

"Sir? We have a report, sir," a scout said, coming up behind him.

"Proceed," he said, watching the car pull out.

The scout hesitated. "One of our scout groups were killed yesterday by Number Six and her companions. The survivors say she could use powers not listed."

"As in?"

"Stronger Legacies, sir, lightning was one of them, and from how fast she could move, she either got faster or she has a weaker teleport ability. They think that Number Four could have similarly more powerful Legacies he hasn't shown us yet."

The scope slammed into the table.

"This opponent I look forward to meeting," the Mogadorian said quietly. "One who knows how to fight. And fight well he does."

* * *

><p>Hot metal rods pressed into his skin.<p>

His arms tensed, his neck muscles taut as he resisted the urge to scream.

"Scream, Loric," the Mogadorian hissed. "Scream, so all of us can here."

"Go shove your head in a lake," Seth growled.

The alien chuckled, "Maybe I will. Maybe I will."

Another iron rod burned his skin, blood drying and sizzling before it could even come out of his veins.

His face was red from the fight against screaming.

Another rod.

He still resisted.

The Mogadorian shrugged, "Next."

A pad of iron burned against his back, no doubt scabbing it beyond recognition.

"Will you not scream, Number Four?"

"Heartless bastard," the Garde snapped.

"Thank you."

Then the burning needles sprang into his back, his screams of surprise and agony echoing off the walls.

Seth woke up, shooting up and nearly smacking his head against Sylva's.

"Watch it, Four," she said, pushing him back down against the seat. "You were screaming your head off."

He wiped his sweat off his face, opening his window to dry his sweat-drenched face.

"You ok?"

He grunted, "Good enough."

Sylva eyed him warily but said no more, leaning against her seat, all of them quiet for the rest of the ride until they came to a rest stop.

* * *

><p>AN: GAHHH, sorry… its kinda dull o.o;; I mean, really… its just kinda dull. . I'll try to add more action into it, its just kinda hard with four, the cepan, and nine on one side, and sam, six, Bernie, and soon to come in five on the other… yeahhh… I'll add in more action~ any ideas how to get a huge fight to happen though?... I was gonna save it for the last bit though…. D:<p>

* * *

><p>Samantha: LOL, its alright, it is kinda confusing. And the Garde is a group of Lorics that have Legacies, and the nine who came to earth were Garde, and their guardians were the Cêpans. They're considered the defenders of Lorien~ :D they do mention the garde a lot in the book… in his memories the garde is usually fighting the Mogadorians…<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_I don't believe there are aliens. I believe there are really different people."_

_~Orson Scott Card_

Sam glanced out at the road, his eyes attracted to a glimmering rod lying on the road.

"What is that?" Ethel asked, her eyes having already found it.

"I don't know," he muttered. "Stop the car."

She applied the brakes, Sam leaping out of the car onto the empty roads. Luckily the west half of America near the Rockies hadn't been truly industrialized, still being a mostly rural area of the USA. Which meant their job of avoiding everyone just got a lot easier.

He walked over to the metal rod, kneeling by it, wary of what it could do. Last time he had kicked a metal rod, it had blown up in his face, but Six and Four had luckily put a telekinetic barrier around them, saving all of them any harm.

He gingerly picked it up, feeling the slight distortions around his body from Six's barrier.

His eyes widened as he threw the rod as far away as possible, running back into the car.

"Tracking rod!" he shouted. "Get us out of here!"

Ethel instantly hit the gas pedal, going at speeds the car should have been not able to go at had a Garde not been driving.

Bernie leapt onto the little island between the driver's and shotgun's seat, looking out the windows with worry written on the little Chimaera's face.

"They'll be here in less than thirty minutes," she growled angrily, using a hand to scoop Bernie into her lap to keep the shape-shifter from sliding all over the place.

Sam was already running an inventory through their weaponry, loading new clips and magazines into the guns, cleaning the swords and daggers, tossing Bernie a cloth to chew on to keep him occupied for a bit.

Then the Chimaera started barking, his tail starting to wag.

Ethel sighed with relief.

A sign with the words "Welcome to Fort Worth" was stuck into the road.

Sam smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Three hours. Dang straight."

* * *

><p>Seth's eyes flitted around the trees, eyes narrowed with suspicion.<p>

Sylva glanced over at him, her eyes catching his gaze.

She gave a slight nod, indicating she also had the feeling they were being watched. She flicked her gaze to the left, looking over at the car. A series of pictures, images, and words flowed through his head. It was really helpful to have a telepath to help you plan.

They got up, walking over to the car as she hopped into shotgun, him opening the door to the driver's seat, Taline already waiting for them.

* * *

><p>The Mogadorian smiled, "Move in."<p>

The assembled men started quickly setting up the barricade not ten miles from where the unsuspecting Garde's car.

* * *

><p>Ethel slept in the back with Bernie resting above her head, now a collie for the moment, his furry tail constantly flicking as he slept, his tail curling around her chin, his little part in keeping her comfortable as she kept her considerably light head on his belly.<p>

Sam yawned, turning on the radio, a supposedly popular rap song playing out as he glanced out at the windows, taking note of anything that struck his interest.

It was going to be a long hour and a half.

* * *

><p>"Now!" The Mogadorian roared.<p>

A small shield of shimmering blue appeared around the car, effectively canceling out any Legacies the people inside could use.

The Mogadorians cautiously approached the car, the shotgun and passenger doors opening as a young Cêpan woman and a Garde teenage girl walked out, both armed to the teeth.

One of the Mogadorians ran to the driver's side, his gun held at the ready-position as he opened the door.

"Nothing, sir!" he shouted.

The Mogadorian leapt down, easily landing ten feet below him without a sound, "What do you mean? No one left the car after they went in!"

Then a piercing pain entered his chest as he fell to his knees.

"Surprise," a very familiar voice hissed into his ear.

* * *

><p>Seth pushed the dying Mogadorian to the ground as Sylva and Taline started shooting at the shocked Mogs, all of them dying quite easily.<p>

Seth threw his sword at one who was running towards him, the blade stabbing into the chest and throwing the alien from Mogadore backwards as the Garde rushed at his victim, using the falling being as a jumping board, grabbing his sword out in the same instant.

His blade cleaved another in half, the pieces turning to ash as he used his arm to lash out at a Mog that had been running towards him, aiming to tackle him. His blow threw the thing off balance, throwing him off the edge of the mountain pass.

Sylva brought the butt of her gun smashing into one's face, shooting it a few times for good measure, Taline utilizing every weapon in their arsenal.

In less than two minutes, the battle was done and over, ash swirling all around them, kicked up by the wind.

One Mogadorian was left, Sylva having bound and restrained him.

"Are there any others who were with you?" the female Garde snapped angrily, sparks dancing on her fingertips, one of her stronger Legacies.

"Why would I tell you, Loric?" the Mogadorian asked, laughing roughly.

Seth gently pushed her aside.

Sylva grudgingly relented to his leadership, the sparks vanishing as she balled her hands into fists.

The Mogadorian warily watched Seth as he knelt in front of him, their eyes locked, black eyes on hazel.

Then the Mog suddenly gasped, his fingers grasping at his heart, arms trembling, eyes dilating with fear.

"Two scouts," he rasped. "Two scouts were left to see if you had any special powers! We didn't know what we were fully up against so we were cautious!"

Seth stood up, the Mogadorian slamming to the ground, taking heavy breaths.

"We need to get back fast."

Sylva glanced at the Mogadorian still trying to regain his breath. "And him?"

"Let him go."

* * *

><p>The two Mogadorian scouts ran down to the soldier, "Sir!"<p>

The soldier dragged himself up, stumbling as one of the scouts grabbed his arm to steady him. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Number Four is more powerful than we could ever expect," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Ethel woke up with a start as the truck jumped up from a speed bump, A furry tail brushing her face.<p>

"Sorry," Sam apologized, looking over at her with the rear-view mirror. "Speed bumps. They have so many of them."

Bernie leapt onto her stomach, barking, his well-shaped collie head not half a foot from hers. She smiled, rubbing his ears, kissing his forehead as she got up, hugging the Chimaera.

"We're almost there," he said. "Did he say where he was staying?"

"Just the city," she said.

Sam grunted, "Find the Mogs, we find Five, simple enough."

"They'll be after us too, Sam," she reminded. "The tracking rod?"

He shrugged.

"We'll deal with them."

Bernie had fallen asleep again in her lap, his ears flattened against his furry head.

Ethel sighed, "Wish my life was as simple as Bernie's."

Sam gave a coughing laugh, grinning. "Don't we all."

* * *

><p>Sylva looked over at Seth, his eyes blank as he drove.<p>

It was a simple idea really. One of his later Legacies had been teleporting anything really, but it was a costly power, draining him of his strength even if it was only one person. Two people, it could nearly knock him out.

He had gotten into the car, teleporting in the woods near the rest stop as Sylva had crawled into the driver's seat, leaping out of the shotgun seat when the Mogadorians had stopped them.

"What did you do to the Mog?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied blatantly, not even trying to hide it.

She scowled.

"Nothing you need to know about," he fixed.

Then she noticed the haunted look on his face, having missed it in her confusion and then her anger.

"Seth?"

"Hmm?" he asked, clearly distracted.

"What's wrong?"

He hesitated.

"It's nothing. You should sleep, Sylva."

* * *

><p>Ethel stepped out into the small outskirt village, just outside of College Station. No smart Garde would go into a populated city without reason, much less live in one.<p>

"Hey, mate, you lookin' for someone?" a voice called out in a clear Southern accent.

Sam slipped out of the truck, looking over at the origin of the voice, a scruffy-bearded man that looked like he was in his early thirties or mid-thirties.

"Friend of ours," Ethel said.

The man chuckled, "Well, you know his name? Here, everyone knows everyone, kinda hard to not. Name's Jack, by the way, pleasure to meet you both."

She took his offered hand, shaking it as Bernie barked at him.

Jack gave a lopsided smile, kneeling down to scratch Bernie's ears, "Hey, big boy," he smiled, patting the Chimaera's jaw. "Healthy dog you got here."

Sam gave a small grin, "Name's Sam," he said, holding out his hand. "We're looking for a friend."

"You got a name? Chances are I know this kid."

Ethel glanced over at her friend.

"Adrian Dijkstra."

Jack laughed, "Dutch boy? That kid has a silver tongue, charms every single girl he has the mind to, here, I know where he is."

Jack pushed open a door, "Come on in!"

A large group of people, probably the majority of the town's population, was in the large bar-like building, laughing, singing random ditties, dancing, and just having a good time.

"Adrian! Your friends are looking for you!" Jack shouted.

A young teenager, maybe sixteen by the looks of him, excused himself from a conversation with a pretty young woman. But they both knew better. His looks were older than his true age.

He looked over them, his eyes quickly finding the Loric charm Ethel purposefully left on the outside of her shirt.

He grinned, "Hey you two! Come on, we can talk upstairs."

Adrian checked the blinds, petting Bernie's head as he did, "Chimaera?"

Ethel nodded.

He sat down, waving his hand toward the door as a shimmering aura of blue surrounded the walls.

"Scream as loud as you want, no one outside can hear you," he explained. "You're…"

"Six, Ethelia. Call me Ethel," she said curtly.

"You know me," he said. "You? You don't look Loric."

Sam pointed at himself, a bit surprised. "Me? I'm not Loric, I'm Four's friend, Sam."

"A friend of a Loric is a friend of mine," Five said. "For now, call me Adrian. I'm glad you found me. I was about to go hunt you guys down myself, and I am a horrible tracker."

Bernie leapt into Ethel's lap, sitting down, his tail curled around himself.

They didn't talk for a bit, just taking in the fact they were all alive.

"Mogadorians are coming," Ethel said. "We found a tracking rod on our way here. We should leave."

Adrian sighed, running his hand through his cropped hair, tousled and uncombed, but obviously clean and it did give him a rather rugged look, though nothing compared to Seth's unearth-like looks. He had purposefully let all the wounds on his face turn to scars to try to give him a more normal look but it barely did anything, so he preferred to stay away from most humans. No need to mention he was a clear attraction when they walked down the street, every single girl turning to look at him.

"Give me an hour, I have some important business," he said.

Then he lowered his voice despite his sound wards.

"Listen, my Cêpan says that Mogadorians have been appearing more lately. You've already met him."

"Jack?"

Adrian nodded. "I'll meet you. Where's your car?"

"Meet us at three, get everything you need. We'll be just outside the village."

"Deal. You better be as dangerous as you look."

"Twice as," Sam grunted in annoyance.

Adrian grinned, "Good. I'm not traveling with babies."

* * *

><p>AN: hey, don't worry, I'm working on the language, alright? XD<p>

andddddd... wait, what was i gonna say?... i'll figure it out.

* * *

><p>Homerunhitter – Hey, thanks! I'll… try my best o.o;; ^-^<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_싸움이 한창 급하니__, __나의 죽음을 아무에게도 알리지 말라__!"_

"_We are at the height of battle, do not let anybody know about my death!__"_

_~Admiral Yi Sun-Shin's last words before dying in the Battle of Noryang_

Sylva woke up with a soft blanket draped over her, lying down in the back seat of the Ford Mustang, the car unmoving.

"Morning, sweetheart," Taline smiled, turned around in shotgun. "Sleep well?"

"Good enough. Did you sleep?"

"Seth ordered me to," her Cêpan chuckled. "He's gruff, but I guess it's only because he cares. You feeling alright?"

She left the second part unanswered, pushing herself up, "Where is he?"

Taline indicated the gas station's small shop, "Directions."

"Men and their directions," Sylva grumbled.

Soon enough Seth walked out, sliding into the driver's side as he handed Taline a piece of paper, "Got directions to the state border, it's not too far."

Taline frowned.

"It's not in English."

"It's Spanish."

"Since when did you speak Spanish?" Sylva asked.

He smiled at her through the rear-view mirror, "Morning to you, too. And I don't."

Taline stared at the map, trying to set it right. Seth reached over, turning it one-eighty degrees.

"Don't worry, it's part of my animal communication legacy. I can understand any language and learn every word said to me. I won't try to speak it but it'll just spill out of my mouth like I've been living in that country for my whole life. Speak Portuguese, I'll know exactly what the hell you're saying and know how to insult you right back."

The other Garde smirked, "And animals?"

"Telepathically, but if you must know, I sound and look pretty ridiculous imitating another animal. But it works both ways."

His haunted expression had vanished, though bits of the darkness still lingered in his light-blue eyes, the silver bits a dark gray.

She bit back her question though she was dying to ask him about what he had done to the Mogadorian.

He would talk in his due time.

* * *

><p>Adrian drank out of the water bottle, scratching a certain, content Chimaera behind the ears.<p>

"Where we going?"

"Utah. Four went to Montana to find Nine, and as long as he didn't get into too much trouble along the way, he should be almost back. I give it another day until we get there, we can't use the road we usually use."

Sam sighed, "Mogadorians are patrolling the roads, we need to use a few of the more populated ones to get by."

Ethel swore violently, decreasing their speed drastically as they passed over a hill, catching sight of a blockade of Mogadorians.

Sam dug through his weaponry, pulling out the sword and a… "confiscated" M4A1. He slung the gun her his arm, turning to Adrian and Jack, "Better be good at killing Mogs 'cause hell, we attract crowds."

"More like I attract and kill them and Sam watches," Ethel smirked, winking.

Adrian rummaged through his bags, tossing two pistols and a sub-machine gun to Jack before pulling out a metal baseball bat for himself.

Sam laughed, "You're kidding me, you good at baseball?"

"Base cleaner was my nickname," Adrian grinned devilishly.

He reached up to open the truck's top hatch, crouching to leap out at Ethel's command, the Garde increasing their speed.

"Now!" she snapped, slamming the breaks and throwing the car sideway to give them more cover.

Adrian and Jack shot out of the hatch, Bernie scurrying out after them, shifting to Chimaera form to tackle a Mogadorian to the ground, viciously tearing at the alien before the being turned to ashes. One fell, Adrian kissing his bat comically, the Mogadorians staring at him in shock. Ethel didn't blame them for being surprised, it wasn't every day someone came at you with a bat with thoughts of beating you to death while they dodged bullets and swords.

Jack raked bullet fire down the street, killing and injuring enough Mogadorians to be worthy of MVP of Most Mogs Disabled With One Clip.

Ethel cut down at least five in rapid succession, a blur of motion as she rushed through the thick of them, dodging blows that came nowhere near her. She rammed her blade into another before ducking behind a tree, taking a quick break to figure out what was going on.

Sam was on the other side of the road, slashing and hacking, using his M4 to hit from a longer range. Jack and Adrian were back to back, ducking and moving in tandem, both alive and well. Bernie was nothing to worry much about unless he was going towards you, having scales that were harder than bulletproof metal.

Then she saw the armored vans driving towards them.

"Hell."

She ran to Sam, cutting down some more Mogadorians that got in her way.

"Get in the car!" she snapped. "Off-road, I'll draw them off!"

"You're crazy!" he shouted back, shooting past her face, killing another Mog. "Get in the car, I'll drive!"

She grabbed his arm, sprinting to the car and shoving him through the still-open door, "Go! Adrian, Jack!"

Bernie glanced at her, tearing his claws into a Mogadorian before running to the car, picking up Adrian and Jack before carrying them to the car, shifting back to collie form to leap inside, the other two looking at Ethel, the girl motioning for them to get in. Using a burst of telekinesis, she pushed the gas pedal, the car lurching forward and running over a few Mogs before Sam finally took the controls, the Garde running into the forest.

It was going to be a long run.

* * *

><p>Seth leapt up as the door slammed open, Sam rushing in, his cheeks having diagonal slashes, blood running from them.<p>

"Led them off into a different way and killed them," he muttered. "Damn blasted up the glass though, we'll have to fix that."

"Buy another truck instead," Seth said. "You Five? Name's Seth, I'm Four," he said, holding out his hand.

Adrian took it, "Name's Adrian. My Cêpan, Jack."

Their leader turned to Sam.

"Eth. Where is she?" he asked, his eyes widening with horror.

"She's alive. Well, last time I saw her, she was. We had to split up. She's running through the forest to get here."

Seth gripped his friend's collar, his eyes darkening, "She's _what_?" he demanded.

Adrian gently pushed them apart, "He's right. She had to draw off the Mogadorians, and they split in half, there were too many for us. She's the stronger one between me and her, she made her choices."

His eyes cleared, nodding jerkily as he grabbed his leather jacket, buttoning it up as he tossed a cloak to the side to put on later. It could get colder, and other than that, it made him less visible during the night, and he had a feeling this was going to be more than a five-hour hike. Running to the refrigerator, he pulled out a few water bottles, shoving them into a backpack, throwing it over his back, the small sack made to stay against his back.

He put his utility belt around his waist, tying his sword to the rings on the back, the sword positioned so it wouldn't get in his way when he was running. He grabbed one of the M4s off the wall, slinging it over his back, pulling his cloak over him, clasping the medallion, pushing open the door to find the clouds starting to break into tears.

He flipped his hood up, turning back to them.

"Three days, if I'm not back by then, you can come after me. Other than that, stay here. Got it?"

Sam nodded wordlessly.

Seth ran out into the rain

* * *

><p>Ethel spun around, fire blazing out of her palms as she torched a few Mogadorians, their screams ringing harshly in the air as she used the distraction to distance herself from her pursuers, her chest cramped and her breath coming up short. Her arm's wound burned, turning her nerves aflame.<p>

A tree disintegrated by her, convincing her into risking a look back just in time to duck another shot from a Mog, responding with a blast of lightning that turned the alien to ashes in the blink of an eye. She increased her speed, using a burst of telekinesis to break a clump of trees, throwing them at the Mogadorians to delay them further.

She was running out of strength, she couldn't last much longer.

And as if to further slow her down, rain started pouring down around her, drenching her almost instantly.

She stumbled, tripping over a root, rolling to soften her fall. She lay there for a bit, tired beyond exhaustion.

Then a fireball of a gunshot struck into the ground beside her, and she rolled to avoid the next hit, leaping to her feet, unsteady as it was, and beginning to run again.

* * *

><p>Seth gently walked through the wolf pack, crouching in front of the alpha wolf, the silver-furred animal curiously watching the humanoid.<p>

_My pack needs help._

The wolf's ears pricked up, giving a soft growl in response.

_One of our members, she had to draw off enemies. I need help finding her._

The alpha wolf gently sniffed Seth, tail brushing against his leg.

He barked to his pack, the wolves starting to pair up as they began running, Seth running among them.

* * *

><p>Ethel gasped for breath, wincing as the gash in her arm throbbed painfully. She tightened her bandage, biting back her yelp as the wound sent a nauseating wave of pain to her brain.<p>

A blade rammed into the ground right next to her head.

"Goodnight, Garde," the Mogadorian hissed.

She reached up, a sudden blaze of blue light crackling from her fingertips, warping the air around her adversary who would have been her killer. The lines twined around the Mogadorian, a crystalline-like thing appearing around it. The alien's mouth opened in a silent scream as the prism exploded from the inside out, killing the Mogadorian.

She trembled at the sudden cold she felt from her wet clothes, her adrenaline dying and waning, her strength with it. She tried to push herself up, her arms wobbling unsteadily. She slumped against the ground, too tired to move.

* * *

><p>Seth telepathically nudged the alpha wolf's mind toward the small clearing.<p>

_Danger._

The wolf barked quietly, the others quieting down, now perfectly coordinated hunters.

* * *

><p>Ethel grasped the sword by her head, pulling it out, wearily getting to her feet.<p>

A heavy fist crashed into her back, throwing her to the ground, the sword flying out of her weak grip.

"Stay down, Six. You're not getting away from me."

A sharp edge slowly dragged across her neck, barely cutting the skin.

"Others may kill you quickly… but I will relish your death."

Then the weight of the foot vanished, a pack of wolves rushing in, tackling the other Mogadorians starting to appear.

A gentle hand gently turned her over, wiping the blood off, "Ethel, you are an idiot."

She took Seth's hand in hers, trying to convey what gratitude words couldn't offer him. He smiled, looking her over as the wolves slaughtered and tore, quickly dealing with the enemies as the alpha wolf walked over to them, sniffing Ethel worriedly.

_Thank you, my pack is in your debt._

The wolf licked Seth's face, barking at his wolves as they finished off the Mogs, starting to run off.

Seth swept her up into his arms, ignoring her weak protests.

"Seth, I can walk," she said, trying to get out of his arms.

His grip was unyielding, "Eth, you can walk as far as ten feet, and that's as far as you'll make it."

She sighed, leaning against him as her exhaustion silenced her, much-needed sleep draping over her like a refreshing blanket of warm water.

* * *

><p>Sam bit his lip as he chewed on his breakfast, the others just as quiet and reserved.<p>

A door clicked open.

"Sam, get warm water and a towel," Seth said wearily, walking into the cave home, Ethel wrapped up in his cloak in his arms as she slept with her pretty head resting against his chest, cheeks flushed red. "Sylva, go into Eth's room and get a change of clothes for her, Adrian, get me some clean bandages and alcohol swabs, they're in that closet. While you're there, get antibiotics, anything that will help with infections."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

He smirked, "Look, I'm handsome, I get that. Now do what I told you guys to do."

They sprang into action as he walked into his own room, setting Ethel on his bed, carefully unwrapping the strips of his shirt he had tied around her arm when he had found out about her sword wound.

He sighed, feeling her fever-heated forehead.

"Idiot," he said softly.

Sam watched as Seth cleaned the nasty-looking gash, noticing the bluish swelling around the cut itself.

"She'll be alright?"

Seth nodded wordlessly.

"I kind of feel responsible for letting her go off like that."

His friend smiled reassuringly, "Don't take anything I said before I left to heart. Adrian's right, she made her choices and saved you guys, and she got here alive, and that's all that matters."

The two sat there, Seth pouring some water to clean off the blood.

"Not much pus, so it's a small infection. It shouldn't last more than three days, but her cut will take time to heal. I don't think she'll be able to move it well for the next two months," Seth said, putting some healing antibiotics over it, wrapping some bandages around it, tying it off tightly.

"She'll start training with her left arm until she can do everything with either hand. It's Eth, what do you expect?"

Seth chuckled, "True."

He soaked a towel in a bucket of clean water, folding it neatly and setting it on her hot forehead. He rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn.

Sam patted his friend's back, "Get some sleep later."

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>Ethel woke up in a warm bed, a lukewarm wet towel set on her forehead, a blanket pulled up to her chin.<p>

She took the towel off, noticing Seth asleep at his desk, his head resting on his arms.

He shot up as she accidentally hit the edge of the bed with the ball of her foot, giving her a tired smile, "Morning. Soap and warm water's in the bathroom, I got Sylva to get a change of clothes for you from your room, they're all in there."

She nodded, walking into the bathroom, tossing her dirty clothes into the laundry basket, finding a full set of clothes hung on the hook by the sink Seth and Sam had spent days trying to install by themselves.

She found the water still warm, steam still rising from the surface as she laid back in the water, letting it lap at her neck, using the soap Sylva had probably stolen from her bathroom to put on the side of the bathtub. She rinsed the grit and sweat out of her hair, climbing out a few minutes later to dry herself off, pulling on her clothes, feeling a hundred times better.

She walked out into the room, pulling her hair into a tight French braid, finding Seth asleep at his desk.

She smiled, lifting him with a bit of difficulty, seeing that he was nearly two-hundred pounds of pure muscle and heart. She put him on the bed, throwing the spoiled blanket away as she pulled his boots off, tossing a new blanket from the closet over him.

Her hand rested on his.

"Thanks, Seth."

* * *

><p>AN: AHHHHH, UPDATEDDDD ^-^ ㅋㅋㅋ... so. what you think? yeah, a bit... y'know, hurried? ish? i didnt really like how it kinda sped through like, two or three days... o.o;; but otherwise, its ok i guess... i need to work on my LOTR fanfic and Yi Sun-Shin is a real personnnnn :D me and my korean heritage. XD<p>

* * *

><p>nisey160 - you add a new meaning to "review nao" :D lolll, thankss :) you'll know who Wanderer is by the end of this story, hopefully. maybe. XD and you'll have to wait with the foursix thing ^-^ trust me, it will happen though, if not at the end of this story, in the sequel.

WAIT, I DID NOT SAY SEQUEL *innocent face*

bebe098 - thanks ^-^# - blush. :D lolll


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"The men the American public admires most extravagantly are the most daring liars; the men they detest most violently are those who try to tell them the truth."_

_~H. L. Mencken_

_Sethil La'Cael, open your eyes._

A figure appeared in his vision, dressed in tight-fitting leather clothes, weaponry strapped to her back, side, thighs, biceps, and knees, armed to the brim and beautiful beyond imagination.

"Who are you?" he asked, awestruck as only a man would be in the presence of a goddess-like woman.

She smiled.

_My name? My name is long forgotten by the Lorics for I lived millennia before you. I am the first Garde. My name has passed into the empty chasm of time along with many of my comrades despite the sacrifices we made. My name is Alithé Dan'taval._

"The first Garde…"

_Sethil, you need not repeat me,_ she teased, sitting down by him. _I am the First Garde. But I need your help, as you will need mine._

He turned to her in confusion.

_I am still alive to this day. Five millennia have passed, but I still live, dormant, in a state of deep slumber_.

"And I can wake you up?"

_Yes._

"This seems way too much like a movie."

She laughed beautifully, _I lie not, Sethil La'Cael. But if you wish to, you must hurry. My craft landed in the water and the robotic crew has been repairing the ship but it will not last much longer._

He hesitated.

"Where are you?"

She took his hands, shockingly violet eyes, not even a strange blue, pure violet eyes, gazed into his soft blue ones.

_A great triangle is my protector, my victims many. You know of what I speak of._

He nodded.

_Much time has passed… I can feel the changes of Earth around me. Hurry. I do not think my craft will last much longer, five days at best maybe._

"Count on me to be there," he promised. "A Garde-to-Garde vow."

_Do not make promises to a girl if you cannot keep them._

"Also a quote used fifty times too many in movies," he smirked.

She smiled, _Then they are wise movies._

He shot up in his bed.

Ethel looked over from the desk, eying him worriedly, "Seth? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head as she walked over to him, sitting in front of him, tilting his face up to look at his eyes, nodding with relief when she didn't see the dark specks that appeared whenever he was worried or troubled.

He raked his fingers through his lengthening hair.

"Where's the closest beach."

* * *

><p>"The Bermuda Triangle, son? What do you want with that place?" the Mariner asked with surprise.<p>

"Yes, sir," Seth said. "You see… my dad, he studied the Bermuda Triangle, and he died not two weeks ago… From hypothermia. I want to finish what he couldn't."

The man hesitated, shaking his head, "Eh… A fool's question, but only the brave and strong—or crazy—do something like that. Here, it's around in this area, fly around and let me tell you, I've heard enough crazy stuff to make me doubt that place's safety. Random jet streams, flashes of light, storms popping in out of nowhere, it's not all that safe, but what I say is to take a water skimmer and fly low, in case anything happens you can land on the water," he said, handing Seth a map with a pretty sizeable area circled on it.

Seth smiled, "Thank you!"

They ran out of the information center, Ethel frowning.

"I don't like this idea."

"You don't like most of my ideas, I'm not expecting you to like it. I want you to stay, your arm is still hurt."

She grimaced, "Seth, arm or not, I don't want you to go."

"I need to go."

"Why the hell, it's just a dream!" she snapped angrily.

He sighed softly.

"You don't understand. There's something in there I need, and I'm going with or without you. Jack said he always wanted to do something crazy like this, and he somehow got a pilot's license for non-commercial and non-military aircraft. We can go by ourselves."

She bit her lip.

"I'll go."

* * *

><p>The four-seat water plane was a simplistic beauty. She had two wide-spread skimmers, twin propellers and a military-class jet engine. Jack turned on the ignition, grinning as recklessly as any person crazy enough to fly into the Bermuda Triangle would be.<p>

"Ah, you know, if I wasn't flying to almost certain death, I'd actually enjoy flying this baby out to sea more often," Jack said, raking his fingers through his buzz cut.

"Certain death is our motto," Ethel grumbled quietly.

"I heard that," Seth smiled.

"What?" she asked, feigning an innocent smile that was way too pretty to be natural.

They laughed.

Of course, they laughed in the face of the Bermuda Triangle.

The storm had appeared out of nowhere, throwing the light craft around crazily even with Jack, an experienced pilot who had driven war jets before (long story), at the pilot seat.

"This is no natural storm," he said quietly, an ominous tone in his voice.

"It's a Loric protection charm," Seth said. "Made to protect something."

Jack glanced at their leader, "As in what?"

"Something. Trust me, we'll need it."

Ethel said nothing, looking out at the storming clouds.

"Seth, see if you can light up the clouds in front of us, I can't see anything through this mist," Jack snapped, grumbling something about jet streams.

"Jack, are those jet streams we're hitting?" Ethel asked.

He nodded, "These are jet streams, darling. They aren't supposed to be in this area though, I don't get it. Those Loric charms must have been one hell of a pain to create to be this strong, creating jet streams like this. They're only in northern Texas, flowing north east toward the Atlantic."

Seth's hands burned an intense beam of light, brighter than a searchlight in pitch darkness as his hand-lights swept back and forth, breaking through the mist.

Then as if by magic, the mist vanished, the clouds breaking through and the sun shining down on their drenched craft.

"Lorien, look below us," Jack whispered with awe and horror.

Hundreds of wreckages.

Planes, fisher boats, small rafts, other old wooden crafts, tankers, anything really.

"That… is one heck of a Loric charm," Ethel whispered with disbelief.

"What it's guarding must be just as important," Jack said. "And I think you know what it is guarding. Seth."

Seth nodded mutely.

The female Garde glanced at her friend, "Seth, what's here?"

He jutted his chin out through the window, his arms still crossed.

Then she saw what he was indicating.

A huge ship, definitely not made on Earth. Not many earthly aircrafts had sleek black curves and had huge turrets probably capable of turning a battleship into a warped piece of hot metal.

Jack swore quietly, the plane dipping down to decelerate and skid across the surface of the water, Seth quickly throwing out his hands in a pushing motion, stopping their glide before they struck a wreck of what looked like a 1800's battleship.

Ethel slid open the door, grabbing a line of rope to throw it up the side, narrowing her eyes in concentration as she telekinetically tied the rope around the main mast, pulling the rope a few times before tying it to the craft. She swung up on to the thick hemp twine, climbing up the rope with practiced ease, Jack and Seth following behind her.

Trying to describe the ship would be a very hard task, Seth decided, looking upon the craft, perhaps the length of a football stadium. The wings were folded up against the side, shaped like the wing of a swan, elegant yet sturdy and powerfully built. And…. That was about as far as he could get without getting all poetic.

In other words, it was amazing.

Seth leapt onto the wing, his inhuman agility and strength giving him the ability to leap the ten feet from the wreck to the wing.

Ethel chuckled, "Showoff," she teased, doing the exact same thing before using telekinesis to pull Jack onto the wing.

"Loric crafts have their entry hatches near the middle, back, and front, makes emergency escapes much easier," Jack said, indicating the doors on the side of the plane.

Seth ran to one, nimble as a squirrel.

He twisted the handle, shaking his head, "Locked."

Ethel walked over, her fingers blazing with flames as she burned a hole right through the hatch, using her now-normal hand to blindly unlock the hatch from the inside.

They walked in, Seth's hands flickering with flames and energy, wary of the old ship.

"Hello, master!" a cheery voice chirped behind them, turning them around faster than the blade of a sword flying in the air.

A mechanical humanoid stood a few feet back, moving towards them with surprising grace, "You could have just knocked, I would have opened the door for you," the masculine robot complained.

"You could have left the door unlocked," Seth grumbled.

The robot cocked his head, "Should I have?" the thing asked in all seriousness.

Clearly, sarcasm was not built into the thing's head.

"No, shut up," Ethel growled irritably. "Seth, find what we came for."

"Master Garde, I suppose you are the Master of the Council now? I heard the elders had been killed off, sir."

"I don't know of the elders, and for now, they are not in the picture. Where is she?"

Jack and Ethel looked at him with surprise.

"In the back, sir. Oh, you are a Cêpan? You will love the craft, sir, you might wish to look at the paintings, Lord Thalien painted them himself over a period of fifty years, it was one of his masterpieces."

Jack gaped, "Impossible! How old is this ship? I thought space travel was not allowed during the Golden Age!"

"The Garde were allowed due to their prominence and trustworthiness, sir," the robot said, indicating around them, the three finally noticing the huge paintings dominating the wall, one titanic mural of a battle. "Lord Thalien drew the last battle of the civil war of the Garde. I suppose you would not know of it, master, but I am sure we will have time to discuss about it later. My mistress is in the back of the craft."

Seth grabbed Ethel's hand, the two running to the back, leaving Jack and the strange robot to converse about history and long old pictures.

"Seth…"

"Ethel, we don't have time," he said hurriedly.

"Seth, look… it's us," she whispered.

He froze.

At the top of the archway, a painting of them was set on the iron, Seth standing in front of a huge army, Ethel on one side, Valion on the other, then Sylva, and three other figures that were unfamiliar.

"Robot, get over here!" Seth snapped.

The thing walked over gracefully, "Yes, master?"

"How old is this ship?"

The robot froze for a second, doing quick calculations.

"Five-thousand three-hundred twenty-six human years, fifty-eight days, and thirteen hours, Master Garde."

"Then how are we painted on the arch?"

The robot looked up.

"Ah! Lord Thalien said that he saw a vision in his sleep telling him of the future to come. Clearly he was correct."

Ethel put her hand on his shoulder, putting her lips next to his ear.

"There're seven. Yet there're six of us left."

"Mysteries will solve themselves in due time," Seth said. "Come on."

They rushed to the back of the huge craft, finding a huge, metal door with no entry method.

_You know there is always an entry._

_You're not helping,_ Seth smiled teasingly.

_I'm not supposed to._

He gently touched the door, frowning.

Then he shrugged, using a tremendous pull of telekinesis to rip the doors apart, sliding into the walls.

That was unconventional.

_I'm an unconventional person,_ he replied, walking into the dimly lit room only to stare in shock and awe.

She was more beautiful in real life than in his visions.

Her hair was a light brown shade, like gold, darker at the roots and lighter at the tips, tied back in a French braid down her back, her sideburns and bangs braided down the side of her face, behind her ear, and down to her shoulders. She wore all white leather clothing, her shirt sleeveless, her pants cut mid-thigh, revealing long, lithe legs, weaponry tied to her legs and arms, twin swords, pure white metal handles, tied with golden-hued leather, her weapons also white.

Her chest moved slowly with every breath, Jack staring with shock at the sleeping woman, Ethel's fingers on her sword with uncertainty.

Seth gently put his hand on top hers, resting in the middle of her sternum, looking peaceful and undisturbed.

"_Dithun_," he whispered, silver mist trailing out of his mouth as if the room was freezing cold though it was pleasantly warm and humid. "_Athorad eith ilgaïd. Edryl ar lien._"

Ethel stepped back warily as the woman's eyes fluttered open, taking a deep breath of air as if she had just held her breath for a few thousand years. Violet eyes bore into hazel-emerald ones, Seth's gaze unwavering.

Her eyes softened, one of her hands slipping out from under his, covering his, gently taking his hand in her two.

"_Sylvari_," she murmured quietly. "_Mawë delha miru, La'Cael lé Sethil._"

"_Mér éol fyn lynvala,_" he said, inclining his head, helping her up.

She stretched, wincing as a few thousand joints popped from long rest.

She noticed Ethel's suspicious look, bowing respectfully, "_Sylvari, Val'Thane lé Ethelia._"

Ethel bowed curtly and shallowly, "_Sylvari,_" she said, her Loric a bit clipped but still passable for her first time trying.

"Mistress, we must leave quickly, we can seal off the ship but the life-support systems are failing," the robot said. "We cannot linger here too long."

"Meet us at shore, Dath," Alithé said. "We will follow by air. Supposing Sethil brought a craft."

"Actually, Jack did," Seth chuckled as they walked out of the room, opening the hatch to walk onto the plane wing.

The water seemed closer than when they had first entered.

Ethel nodded at Seth, signifying she had noticed the same thing.

About twenty yards away, another hatched open, about ten robots similar to Dath jumping into the water, small wake lines following the swimming robots.

Alithé took a deep breath of ocean air.

"So this is Earth," she murmured.

Seth looked over at her curiously as they made their way to the water plane

"You've never seen Earth?"

She shook her head, smiling warmly, "No. I was put into my slumber long before the plane was finished and I never knew where I was until I felt your presence near me. Then I knew it was time."

"Time for what?" Ethel asked, her suspicion replaced by curiosity.

Violet eyes met their gazes.

"For the army to return. It has begun, and Sethil, you are the reason we will gather once more. And we will return to fight under the banner of the Royal Crest of La'Cael."

* * *

><p>Translation: <em>Sylvari. Mawë delha miru, La'Cael lé Sethil. –<em> Greetings. I thank you, Sethil of the clan La'Cael.

_Mér éol fyn lynvala. – _It was my honor

_Sylvari, Val'Thane lé Ethelia – _Greetings, Ethelia of the clan Val'Thane.

* * *

><p>AHHHHHHHH, FINALLY UPDATED<p>

DO NOT THROW ANY ROTTEN VEGGIES

Only fresh ones, and only if it would go well in a salad. :D I want a salad right now….

Anwaysss, that's how i rolllll, I hope you like it :) and in the chapters to come, you will come to love Alithé. I just recently made up her character and I swear its going to be hard writing with her because she just seems so… you know, such a good character.. don't worry about poor ethelll, I love that character too. XD

* * *

><p>nisey610 – You know, I think I love you 3 LOL<p>

… no homo if you're a guy. XD but glad u like the story so far~ death dawns upon the horizon… much death… much hate. Hate leads to ange-

Nvm. I'm done. ^-^


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_You're telling me that sometimes death is the best solution?"_

"_I am telling you, Sethil La'Cael, that sometimes death _seems_ like a better solution. Yet there is nothing more beautiful than life except the moment when you realize that life is worth living, and truly worth giving your all."_

_~Sethil La'Cael (first speaker) and Taline Val'Ithia (second speaker)_

Alithé sat under the scrutiny of the others' gazes as Sam looked her over a few times, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"How do we know you're not working for the Mogadorians?" he asked harshly.

"Sam," Seth started, but Alithé held up a hand.

"You ask a question I asked others many times. It is a just question, Sethil, be at peace. To answer your question, would you ever help the killer of your race, even if they offered you a world of willing servants? If an alien race came and slaughtered your descendants, your brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, children, friends and lovers alike, would you ever help them?"

Sam didn't answer, his eyes watching her.

He gave his nod of approval, "No. Not even if they gave me a thousand galaxies of servants and everything I wanted."

"Then there is your answer."

Seth raised a hand to stop any other questions.

"Look, let her speak. She… has something of importance that all of you need to know. All of you."

Alithé gave Seth a glance, "Should… I know it is hard for you to speak of them… I wish I did not have to burden your heart like this, Sethil La'Cael, forgive me."

"It is nothing compared to what I shall face in the future if what you say is true. Tell them. Everything."

Everyone's eyes rested on Alithé save Seth's. Her slender-fingered hand reached across the glass table to rest on his as she began.

"Five millennia ago, there was a Loric, who later, according to what I've heard, was gifted with the Legacy later in his life. He dreamt a vision of Seth, and your group of Garde. He foresaw… great… pain. Death. War. He thus asked for volunteers from the Cêpans to be put into a stasis, like I had been so they may be saved and spared from the slaughter of the Lorics when the Mogadorians inevitably came. They would be awakened when the time was right, how, I know not, but they were armed, trained with weaponry, and given weapons. But the survival of the slaughter was not the only reason. He wished to help your group of Garde and Cêpans. It was a noble cause. Hundreds came. Three-hundred fifty-eight Cêpans came to the hidden base of the Garde, and were put into huge crafts, each holding perhaps forty or so each. They came to earth."

"Where are they then?" Ethel asked skeptically.

"It matters not anymore."

Jack looked at the Garde murderously, "They may be five-thousand years older than I, but they are still kin and kith."

"They are all dead."

Ethel could see Seth's fingers clutch Alithé's for comfort. The ancient Garde shot the young teenager Garde a sad gaze.

Jack stared, not hiding his horror.

"What?" he whispered.

"Most of the ships landed in the ocean. The pilots and makers of the crafts did not expect for the trip to take so long, and many did not have enough energy to avoid the water. Life support failed with the impact. They died within months, according to Dath. The others who got to land, the pilots could not spare enough energy to bring the ships to a safe landing. Every single Cêpan died, and we lost the pilots, and the robotic crew, much like Dath and the crew that protected me."

"Then why does this have anything to do with Seth?"

"Because those people knew me. I am the descendant of a royal line of Lorics, my clan ruled justly and fairly. They went because they wanted to serve me as best they could. They died for no reason for a man they only knew was of a ruling clan. They died _for me_," Seth whispered.

Ethel tried to bite back her emotions that threatened to surface.

So that's why her usually calm leader had been so shaken when he had returned from the table where he had spoken with Alithé at the rest stop.

"Oh," Taline murmured. "Oh… oh my…"

"There are two other Garde in similar craft, yet I know not of their wellbeing. My crew lost contact with them, and I do not know where they are. But I have no doubt that they are protected by charms as powerful as mine. But I felt the presence… of another Garde. Not fifteen years ago, before the attack of the Mogadorians and the fall of Lorien. He did not sense me, though I did. His presence vanished moments later, but I felt he was considerably close to me. I know not, know. My charms were the only reason I could feel the presence of another Garde."

"Three-hundred fifty-eight," Jack muttered, raking a hand through his hair, sighing softly. Taline's hand found his, squeezing it reassuringly.

The woman Cêpan leaned forward, "Where did you live?"

"Lath Elia-Gan, I was a warrior under Lord Thalien."

"And yet if you speak the truth, you would be over five-thousand years old, yet you look as young as Seth. How."

The woman shrugged sheepishly, "I never had the mind to ask my elders how they would do it. They put a series of powerful charms over me, first, a time charm, second, a life charm, third and lastly, a protection charm, so I may not die by another living thing's hands unless I had been awakened. That charm has died, as have the other two charms. Their purposes have been fulfilled when Seth spoke the words his father told him sixteen years ago. As a baby, his father told him those exact words that would unlock my charm's spells. That ring you wear, the one that was in the chest, Sethil, is a charm."

Seth glanced at the golden ring on his left pointer finger, one that Henri had left inside the chest. It had a strange mark on the broadest part, smaller engravings and strange letters carved on the side. A small gem that looked like a pearl lay in the center of the mark.

"A charm."

"A remembrance charm. You can remember your father's face, can you not?"

He bit his lip.

Unbidden, an image of his father's handsome, fair, long-haired face came into his mind.

"It gives you memories. It reminds you of everything. Anything you have seen, it will remember. That is the charm."

"I have heard of those charms," Jack said, speaking for the first time in a while, the robots cleaning the house, clearly bored with the discussion. "But I also heard they were hard to obtain, and even harder to put to use."

"His father was a powerful Garde, Jack of the Clan Talva. He could use any charm that he came across, for one of his legacies was the power to use all and any charm or spell."

Ethel's eyes bore into the opposing woman's, "And how do you know so much of Seth's father? He lived five-thousand years after you were put into sleep."

"His spirit visited me."

Jack scoffed, "Ok, she's crazy."

Seth's eyes searched Alithé's, hazel and violet meeting in a clash of colors.

"I believe you."

"They're both crazy," Jack muttered.

Alithé gave him a look that was shocked yet hopeful.

"You believe me."

It was posed as a question that was half-unbelieving.

Seth bit his lip as Ethel gently touched his arm, "Seth? Are you alright? Look at my eyes."

He did so, and she saw with shock that there were no dark spots. Instead, his eyes had grown a few shades lighter, now a golden amber color.

It frightened her. Katarina's eyes had changed color too, but only slightly. It had been hard to tell, but Seth's… They utterly changed colors, from hazel to amber.

"I'm alright," he said softly. "And I'm not crazy. I believe her."

He broke their gaze.

Ethel gripped his arm, "Seth, you can't speak to dead people, how can you believe her?"

He hesitated, looking at the hand that Alithé still held.

"Because she's not the only one who's spoken to spirits."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I'm making up a lot of crap o.o;; but hey, it all makes sense ^-^ hahaha, and just a side note, La'- is the last name for a male, a Val'- is for a girl. Hence, if Seth had a sister, her last name would be Val'Cale, not La'Cale.<p>

Yes, poor Seth… he has the death of three-hundred fifty-nine people upon his shoulders, if you include Henri. Trust me, I will explain the Army soon~

* * *

><p>Bored2life – thanks! And you'll figure out soon! ^-^ I would tell you, but I would rather not spoil it, but no worries for you 46 people XD

Josh – thanksss :D that really does mean a lot to me, reviews keep me motivated :)

nisey610 – LOL, I wouldn't be brave enough to compare myself to J.R.R. Tolkien, and I probably never will be, because truly, the words are simple and the grammar is exactly like English's, just without all the exceptions and a bit more simplified, its actually truly easy to make a language if you have a base language and some quirks XD but thanks!

Uhhh… (_insert name here_) – thanks! ^-^

max artemis potter – LOL, demanding, are we now? ;) lol, you'll see, but I promise by the end of this series, you won't be disappointed, so bear with me ^^

(_another insert name here_) – thankss~ :D

PinkGoesWithEverything – number one, pink is a very manly color. XD and thankssss~ it might not start out how you want, and this particular story might not end well, nor will the next one after this series, because I'm planning this as a three-part thing, but in the end, end, end, you will love me. XD hopefully

AroerEtholin – is that an elven name? it sounds nice… Aroer… Etholin… sounds Tolkien. :D lolllll, anyways, thanks a lot a lot a lot :) your reviews really do motivate me, no lies~ I'll try and get more chapters up as soon as I can, promise! To all of you reading this story and liking it ^-^

Side note to AroerEtholin – no, I'm thinking since the Garde made this ship, it could be perhaps powered by… idk, maybe some strange crystal? Idk, it seems kinda cliché if I did that, but that's my best bet, but each crystal would have a limit to how long it would last before it shattered, and the ships had a stash of extra energy crystals. :D yeah, by the next chapter, I'll have thought of something reasonable.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_If we look back on humanity's history, I would almost say being called human was an insult."_

_~Doctor Albert Hughes, PhD in Psychology and World History_

Seth brought his fist at Ethel only to find her already gone, causing him to duck out of complete instincts, barely dodging her leg.

"Come on, Seth," she teased. "I thought I taught you better than this."

He smirked, using a wild amount of leaps and kicks to drive her against a tree, using her shock at his ferocity to bring a softened blow to her stomach, doubling her over.

Before he could react, he felt her legs sweep under his, driving him to the ground as she pinned his arms to the ground, her sweating, beautiful face not an inch from his as she smiled at the exertion.

"Maybe not," the pinned Loric chuckled. "Now, must I ask you to get off me?"

"Not at all," she purred, flirtatiously lying down on top of him, her fingers trailing down his cheek and neck. "I rather like how we are."

Seth quickly flipped her over so he was pinning her.

"Perhaps if you hadn't loosened your grip, I wouldn't have been able to do that," he reprimanded, but he smiled.

"Do I get a reward for teaching you so well?" she pouted.

"Nope," he laughed. "Unless you count me keeping you alive as a reward."

"Well, that's one hot position, you two sure I'm not interrupting anything?" a very familiar, wry voice asked.

Using Seth's distraction, Ethel quickly flipped him, making her once again the dominant figure.

"Not at all, Sam," Seth said. "Now, can you pry this persistent lady off of me? She's insisting I owe her for teaching me."

Sam shook his head, laughing, "I swear, if we left you alone in a room by yourself, we'd have to deal with a baby Garde in a year or so."

Ethel was up in a flash, and soon enough, Sam was on the ground in a probably painful arm lock, yelling he was kidding. "God in heaven, can't you take a joke?" the poor human screamed. "Dammit, Eth, let go of me!"

She looked over at Seth, "Should I?"

"I would toss him into the lake for good measure, but you can have mercy on a poor kid like him," Seth smiled.

"Damn straight you should!"

Ethel simply let go of the tormented boy, Sam crawling away, hiding behind Seth comically.

"Is the scary woman gone?" he whispered, making sure it was loud enough for Ethel to hear.

"Oh, that is it!" Ethel growled.

And for five minutes, Seth stood between the two like in the impenetrable barrier as they ran around and around.

* * *

><p>When Sam went back to their little base, Ethel continued to teach Seth new moves and he in return taught her how to use a sword a little more. She may be his superior in unarmed combat and most things aside from that, but when it came to swordsmanship, he had no equal. Alithé had come and now watched him with interest as he swung his blade at her, her parry a little hurried, but solid nonetheless.<p>

"You have trained with a blade?" the ancient Garde asked.

Seth shrugged, easily deflecting Ethel's blow towards the ground before he used a quick rap of his hilt to send an unpleasant ringing up her wrist and through her arm, making her drop the sword. "Disarmed," he smiled.

"Your mistake," Ethel grinned devilishly right before she dove at him.

Alithé watched them carefully as it became a game of duck and kick, Seth using the blunted edge of his sword to stop her blows as much as his own blows.

"Ethelia, you would be bleeding to death by now," she said in all seriousness.

The other Garde laughed, "That's the fun of this!"

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more as she saw Seth toss his practice sword to the ground, turning it into an even match.

"Your stance is too rigid, Sethil," she said, walking over to him. "_Sylin dathro _is a form of fighting that is elegant, you do not use much strength, you use the enemy's strength."

"_Sylin dathro_?" Seth asked, his confusion evident.

"Silent strike," Alithé explained. "Relax your arms, your legs, relax entirely. Wait for Ethelia to come at you, and then react to where she strikes. Do not act to push her back or overpower her, she is much quicker than you, and here, you will have to be swifter."

Ethel smiled in triumph.

"Use her blow to throw her off balance, deflect, not block, make it glance off you, not let it strike you straight-on."

He nodded, waiting.

Ethel flew at him in a blur of motion and strength, and once again, he found himself instinctively using his own strength against her, only to find his feet swept out from under him.

Ethel hauled him up, "You did it again."

Seth sighed, raking his fingers through his lengthening hair, cascading down his head and to his neck in a natural wave.

"Yeah…"

Alithé stood up, "Here, perhaps you shall learn from watching."

Ethel raised an eyebrow, "God, this is going to be embarrassing for me."

The other Garde just smiled, "Try, I can tell you prefer _anwyr weld_, it is common practice and is a powerful form. Do your best."

Ethel hesitated, but unleashed a flurry of blows, most that were feints and false hits that would never land, but a few were true and to his shock, Alithé caught one with her shoulder, letting it slide off with little damage to herself, and then used the slight imbalance to bring Ethel crashing to the ground with a _oomph_ of air leaving her lungs.

Seth stared.

"Repeat?"

Ethel groaned, "Hell no, Alithé is one person I refuse to fight from now on unless I have you and someone else on my team."

He laughed, helping his friend up, "Should we try?"

"Prepare to be destroyed," Ethel shrugged, rubbing her arms before dropping into an easy, casual stance.

Alithé eyed them once, and in an instant, charged them.

It was simple fury, like standing in the eye of a hurricane, but in the form of a young woman.

Seth felt a quick stirring in his gut, but he pushed it away, trying to do what Alithé had been teaching him.

He found her fist in his stomach before he had a hard time negotiating with the ground.

Alithé held a hand out to both of them.

They took her offer as she helped them to her feet.

She looked hard at him, her strangely beautiful violet eyes raking over him.

"What happened."

He blinked, "What?"

"You hesitated. It was a mere blink of a second, but you hesitated. What happened then?"

He frowned, "I… don't really know. I felt this feeling in my gut, but I ignored it."

She stepped back a few paces, dropping into an easy stance.

"Do not ignore it this time. Let it go, grip onto that feeling, and let it take over."

She attacked even more ferociously, and once again, he felt the strange tremor in his body.

He snagged it.

And it erupted.

Without even knowing, he found Alithé under him in a powerful, unrelenting arm lock that he had somehow put her in, her arms held behind her back as he pinned her to the ground.

She winced with pain and he shot to his feet, helping her up, "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I… don't know how that happened, really."

She shook her head, "It is alright. I know what happened. It was told long before you were born that you would wield the blood of five."

"You make it sound strangely ominous," Seth said slowly and carefully.

"It is more than ominous. Follow me. Both of you."

* * *

><p>Alithé sat in the sand, swiftly drawing with her finger, brows furrowed with concentration. When she finished, she sat back.<p>

"What do you see, Ethelia?"

"A quick sketch of a man or woman with lines drawn through their body," Ethel said simply after glancing at the drawing.

"Seth, what do you see?"

To Ethel's surprise, his eyes traveled over the drawing, kneeling by it.

"Something is missing."

Alithé nodded.

"And what is missing?"

He gently dragged his finger through the sand, drawing a curling symbol at the center of the figure's chest.

Ethel felt a spike of protectiveness as the still-mysterious Garde took his hand, and led it to his chest.

"That is where the Blood of Five lies," she said softly. "It is not inherited, it is not given, you are chosen by fate and Lorien. Once in an eon one who bears the blood will come and set the wrongs right. The first time the Blood of Five appeared was in Hyra Val'Cael."

"What are you saying?" Ethel asked unsurely, easily pushing the other woman's hand off Seth's, not sure if she was safe or not.

"I am saying that she who unites the last Garde may be the uniter, but Sethil, you will lead them. It is your fate, and I am sorry, but a Blood of Five has never had a happy ending."

Her last words a whisper and Seth could see the immense sorrow in her eyes.

"You barely know me, why are you sad?" he asked softly, taking her hands.

She shook her head violently, "No! Please… I…"

Seth glanced at his friend, silently begging her to leave.

Ethel stood up gracefully, "I shall go make sure Sam isn't burning down the mountain with his cooking."

She strode off, giving him a meaningful look.

_The instant she makes a wrong move, I butcher her._

Seth gently tilted her face up to look at him, trying to shove back the feelings that rose whenever he looked at her. She was so much like Sarah, in ways he could not explain. They seemed like polar opposites, but he found them so much alike, it took most his will to not kiss her.

"You know more than you're telling me," he said matter-of-factly.

She closed her eyes, tiny orbs of tears trickling down her beautiful face.

"Why won't you tell me?"

She broke away from his tender hold, stumbling back a few steps.

"Sethil, you do not know what I have seen," she whispered. "You do not know what will become of you, of everyone, of the Garde. I have seen betrayal, Sethil, and it will come from me, do not trust me, ever!"

She tried in vain to stay away from him when he knelt by her, his powerful grip holding her still.

"I have trusted you this far, Alithé, should you betray me, I would trust you even as I lie in the hands of the Mogadorians, dead or dying, screaming or crying. I do not know why. I do not care why."

"Famous last words," she begged. "Sethil, let me go, I do not want to see you get hurt."

For some reason, those words rang a bell.

"I have met you before," he said hoarsely, trying to hold onto that memory that was so neatly evading his scrutiny. "I… no, it was not in this lifetime, was it… Who am I, Alithé. You need to tell me. Now."

"No, Sethil, it will hurt you, please, do not make me tell you," she pleaded.

Again, that hauntingly familiar tug in his heart.

Where had… who was Alithé? Why did he know her?

Why did he recognize the feeling of her soft-skinned arms?...

"Tell me."

She let out a ragged cry, shoving him away as she fell to the ground, sobbing.

She couldn't even argue with him when he gently gathered her in his arms.

The memory rushed through him.

"_Alithé, I love you."_

"_No," came the harsh, tear-ridden voice. "No, no you do not! Say it is a lie, tell me that all those times I tried to hate you worked! Damn you, tell me!" she screamed._

"_Alithé…"_

_She fell into his arms, crying relentlessly._

"_Why did you tell me now?" she demanded tearfully. "Why tell me when you are going to die? Just to hurt me more than it already will?"_

_He gentle held her against him, feeling her wracking sobs, "I would never purposefully harm you, Alithé. You look so beautiful…"_

"_Silence," she begged. "Do not break my heart, tell the council! They will understand, they dare not go against my wishes! Satil, do not do this!"_

_Satil gently kissed her salty lips._

"_Farewell, my beautiful savior."_

Seth let go of her, backing up.

Alithé did not try to look at him.

"I… who am I?"

"You are Sethil La'Cael," she whispered between ragged breaths. "You are… I do not know. Thalien told me of this… Lorien, I never… Lorien should never have done this…"

"So that is what I am? Lorien's reincarnation?" he hissed. "I should be dead."

"No! Sethil, you do not understand!"

"Dammit, shut up!" he roared. "Who is Satil? Who am I? Why do I know you, how come I have held you before, how come you make me want to kiss you? I barely know you, I met you not three days ago! Lorien may be my home, but it has cursed me! This… This second me! It is like a parasite, I cannot tell what the hell I am thinking sometimes, sometimes he takes over and I slaughter Mogadorians without thinking! What do I not understand about him now?"

She took his hand, her face filling with hurt when he brushed her caring hold away.

"Lorien has not cursed you. You are not Satil reincarnate… you are merely a figment of him, that tiny figment of Satil is entwined with your spirit. I see him in you. And forgive me for lying, Sethil…"

"About what?" he asked harshly. "Not telling me that this… Satil, this 'figment of a spirit' that lives in me, was your lover?"

She took his hand, and this time, he let it stay, not because he needed the comfort, but because he needed something that made sense.

"No. For lying about the Blood of Five."

She hesitated.

"Satil was the last Blood of Five. Hyra La'Cael was the first. Satil was second. You are the third."

She took his face in her hands.

"They both lie within you. Hyra. Satil. You may speak with them if you wish, simply call them. They will understand."

"But…"

"Satil does not control you. Along with his spirit, you know most of his memories, along with Hyra, though she may not know how to talk to you, she may communicate in pictures. Satil did not have much time to adjust to her presence, and they did not talk."

She looked down at her boots.

"I thought Satil was dead. I did not come for him."

Alithé's eyes caught his, sorrowful, regretful, praying he would understand.

"I truly, with all my heart, came because of you, Sethil. Satil is long dead. I have accepted that. But now, I shall do my best to protect you. Not for him, not for my dead lover, not for anyone else. I protect you because I choose to. I always shall."

* * *

><p>Translation: <em>Sylin dathro – <em>Silent strike (literally "strike silent")

_Anwyr weld – _False sight (literally "sight false")

* * *

><p>TN: I based it somewhat off of Welsh, which I find is a very pretty language… XD<p>

* * *

><p>AN: yes, it is confusing. But as the story progresses, I'll explain more and more, including more about the Blood of Five wielder, Satil, Hyra, and their connection to Alithé and Seth. ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Uhhh <em>(blank)<em> – thankss~ :D

* * *

><p>Some randomer – thank youuu, advice well accepted ^^ I'll keep that in mind as I keep writing, thank you again~<p>IMPORTANT NOTICE

ok, this story is now on a temporary hiatus so i can finish my Inheritance Cycle fanfic (Shattering Prophesies)

once i finish that, i promise i shall finish this story, thank you~ if you want, go read Shattering Prophesies, it apparently is pretty good from the amount of hits its racking up...


End file.
